How Ash won the Pokemon League
by Unluckyblock
Summary: In an alternate Universe where Ash Won the Kanto (Pokemon League)
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Judge: "Welcome to the offical Pokemon league"

Pokemon Judge: "May I welcome you our Contestants"

Pokemon Judge: "Ash Ketchum from Pallet town"

Ash: "Here we go Buddy"

Pikachu: "Pika Pik"

Ash: "Ok here we go"

As Ash enters the stage, there was a huge roar of excitment...

Opponent: "Here we go easy win to me"

Opponent: "Bell Sprout go"

Ash: "Go Squirtle"

Opponent: "Bell sprout use Tackle"

Ash: "Squirtle Iron Defense"

Squirtle blocks Bell spourt so hard that bell sprout fainted"

Pokemon Judge: "Bell sprout is Unable to battle Squirtle wins"

Opponent: " You got lucky Punk"

Ash Grin as he switches his pokemon

Opponent: " Scyther Go"

Ash: " Charizard go"

Opponent: "Scyther use cut"

Ash: "Charizard use Flame Thrower"

Opponent: "Scyther Attack from the side"

As Scyther trys to Attack,Charizard suddenly turn it's head and burns scyther to ashes.

Pokemon Judge: "Scyther is unable to battle charizard win"

Opponent: "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Opponent "Ok thats how you wanna play"

Ash: "Pikachu go"

Opponent: "Rhydon go"

Ash: "Pikachu use quick attack"

Opponent "Rhydon use tackle"

It was a direct hit

Pokemon Judge: "Pikachu is unable to battle rhydon wins"

Ash: "Squirtle go"

Opponent: "Rhydon use Tackle"

Ash: "Squirtle use Hydro Pump"

Super Affective

Pokemon Judge: "Rhydon is unable to battle squirtle win the victory go's to Ash Ketchum From Pallet Town"


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"6 hours has pass since the last match /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"As Ash goes to get the view of woods near the Pokemon league/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Isn/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"'t the view nice Buddy"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Pikachu: "Pika Pik"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Then Pikachu hears a rustle in the nearby bushes, so Pikachu went to checked it out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Pikachu wait"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"But Pikachu Didn't wait, and he ran into the bushes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Buddy wait"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"As Ash Approach The wood a stranger pop out/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Stranger: "I've saw your first match"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "What?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Stranger: "Your next opponent Pokemon's are Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Dragonite./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: " What…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Before Ash finish talking the stranger disappear into the darkness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"The Next day after the weird Encounter with the stranger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "OK buddy are you ready"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" Pikachu: "Pika Pik"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent: "Dragonite go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Charizard go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent: "Dragonite water pulse"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Charizard Dragon tail"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" It hits and dragonite fainted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent: "Bulbasaur go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Charizard Flame thrower"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" Direct hit and bulbasuar fainted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent:Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash smiles slightly/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent: "Charizard go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Charizard return"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Squirtle go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Opponent: "Charizard flame thrower"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Ash: "Squirtle dodge, and then water pulse"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"br /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Super affective and Charizard fainted/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Pokemon Judge: "Ash Ketchum won agian as this makes it his 2nd victory"/span/p 


End file.
